Empat Benua
by Jingolaz
Summary: Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix, Seungmin. Dalam keputus asaan, satu harapan terucap. Harapan untuk menemukan satu sama lain dibawah naungan rasa dan ikatan bernama persahabatan. Stray Kids fanfiction, contains some social issues, a friendship between 00lines and a lil bit slash of SeungJin, Changlix, and Minsung.


**Bagian I: Tentang Empat Musim**

**Hyunjin Hwang**, _the coldest autumn._

_"Hyunjin might be cold but he has a warm heart as well. Just as autumn, he stand between summer and winter; unpredictable, his gaze were so beautiful with the sparks of loneliness on it. A self-centered person with an unapproachable personality. Everyone would fall for him, just as the leaves on windy days."_

Hyunjin berjalan dengan gusar seraya menjauh dari area rumahnya. Ia ingin menangis meratapi hidupnya yang penuh akan kesialan. Ibunya sakit, sedangkan ayahnya terus menerus menekan Hyunjin agar bisa setara dengan kakaknya.

Dengan langkah tertatih ia berlari menembus keheningan fajar. Pada akhirnya Hyunjin menyerah. Tepat seminggu setelah pemakaman mendiang ibunya, Hyunjin memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah. Meninggalkan segala hingar bingar dan kekayaan yang kelak akan ia warisi.

Malam itu adalah pertengahan musim gugur. Hyunjin menyeret kakinya menjauh, seraya mengumpulkan kepingan hatinya yang hancur dan membeku ditengah dinginnya angin musim gugur.

**Jisung Han**_, the brightestsummer._

_"Jisung is an orphan. He was adopted by a Korean-Malaysia family. His foster mother died a months after he got adopted. It leave a big wound on his pure heart. He couldn't accept his fate and blaming himself as a jinxed on his new family. As he started being down, his father bring him to Malaysia and stayed for 10 years straight."_

Jisung menatap kosong pusara milih ayah angkatnya. Beberapa orang mulai berjalan menjauhi area pemakaman seirama dengan rintik hujan yang mulai turun. Elusan sayang terus Jisung lakukan diiringi lantunan do'a sebagai penghantar mendiang ayahnya menuju kehidupan yang lebih baik _disana._

Hujan semakin deras sore itu. Menyamarkan air mata Jisung yang tumpah tak terkendali dan meredam raungan putus asa seorang Han Jisung.

Dalam hati ia bertekad, jika Ayah ingin ia kembali ke tanah airnya, maka ia akan kembali. Jika Ayah ingin ia berusaha lebih keras dalam belajar, maka akan ia laksanakan. Dan jika Ayah ingin ia lebih kuat agar bisa menyelamatkan orang lain, maka akan ia keraskan hatinya.

Seirama dengan sumpah di pusara ayah angkatnya, rintik hujan memelan. Mengakhiri gelapnya awan badai, mengakhiri hujan di musim panas.

**Felix Lee**, _the most lovable spring._

_"Everyone loves springs, so does Felix. He's the prettiest flower that ever bloomed on spring day. He only deserve love, said his parents. Felix grown up with love and trust on himself. He was too naive to thinks that love was the only things that exist in this cruel world. Besides, he's too kind and awkward on society. Spring were beautiful, so does Lee Felix. But sadly, they're fragile"_

Felix tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagia di wajahnya. Besok ia akan pindah ke Korea dan melanjutkan sekolah disana. Bagian terbaiknya adalah _Mom_ dan _Daddy_ tidak ikut kesana, dikarenakan harus mengurus beberapa pekerjaan di Australia.

Sejenak batinnya gelisah. Bagaimana jika tidak ada yang menerimanya disana? Kemampuan bahasanya masih tergolong minim dan yang ia tahu, hanya beberapa dari orang Korea yang bertutur dalam Bahasa Inggris.

Ia menatap kamus disamping kasurnya dengan gusar. _Ia takut..._ Kemudian sekelebat adegan dari drama yang ia tonton kembali berputar.

_Tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan. Kehidupannya akan seindah seperti di dalam drama yang ia tonton. Pasti..._ Dan dengan demikian, netranya tertutup diiringi aroma bunga yang mekar di musim semi.

**Seungmin Kim**, _theunreachable winter_.

_"Seungmin resembles the winter. His heart was freeze when his parents died. He thought that everything will be fine because he still has a Grandpa on his side. He believe that his heart would melt by the affection from his family. But instead of receiving a hug, he'll got beaten when he made a mistakes. He depressed and lost the ability to hoping something. He has been lose a hope on love and himself."_

Seungmin termenung diantara temaram. Pipinya berdenyut, namun hatinya mati rasa. Sakit di pipinya seakan tidak sebanding dengan beban yang ia pikul selama ini.

Ia marah dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Harusnya ia menangis, bukan tertawa saat cermin merefleksikan betapa hancurnya dirinya.

Kakek bilang ia tidak perlu orang lain dalam menjalani hidup. Hubungan hanya akan menghambat tujuan kita. Dan jika ia jatuh kedalam lingkaran setan berkedok "hubungan dan pengharapan" tangan Kakek lah yang akan segera menyadarkannya.

Seungmin tidak tahan lagi. Malam dimana salju pertama turun ditandai dengan jatuhnya air mata dan darah dari pergelangan tangannya.

_Ia ingin pergi... tapi tidak ada yang menyelamatkannya..._

_._

_._

Dalam keputus asaan, satu harapan terucap. Harapan untuk menemukan satu sama lain dibawah naungan rasa dan ikatan bernama_ persahabatan._


End file.
